LA BODA
by V.A.N.E.R-Y-MONICA
Summary: Yui Komori simplemente no sabia lo que Ayato escondía pero que les parece si termina siendo la amante de el ah si unas pequeñas visitas vienen para arruinarle la vida hipoteticamente. Somos malas con los Summry lo sentimos en fin solo leanla e intenten no burlarse.
1. Asi empieza el delirio

**- ¿Quieren más cierto?...**

**Naa no se crean mi nombre es Violinist y mi acompañante en este y los siguientes fanfics sera...**

**-Konichiwua minna lamento llegar tarde soy Any-chan aclarando soy una chica y Violinist no ejejeje.**

**- ¿Ok?... Para aclarar soy una chica... y por cierto Any no trates de cambiarme de sexo ¬¬**

**- Ash baka.**

**- Basta! ya empezemos con el fic**

**-Tráeme a mi pandaponycornio y a Niancat... ah; Y me revives a Itachi, L, Nagato, Luego te doy la lista completa.**

**-Esta bien, A empezar [Aunque la verdad dudo poder revivir a todos con mi musica de violin pero... olvidenlo no puedo contra ella .]**

**"LA BODA" A DIABOLIK LOVERS FANFIC**

**PAREJAS: Yui X Ayato & Subaru X Ooc**

**RANTING: M**

_**Y ASÍ EMPIEZA EL MARTIRIO.**_

**-FLASH BACK-**

**-¿Quieres casarte conmigo Yui Komori? [Me pregunto totalmente ilusionado el vampiro mas pervertido de todos los Sakamaki.]**

**-Y...Yo no se que responder [Conteste mirando los vampiros que estaban a mi alrededor incluido Raito el cual estaba de rodillas esperando ansiosamente mi respuesta...Pero...¿Por qué Ayato me miraba con tristeza?.] ¿S...Si?...**

**- ¿Enserio?... o gracias Bitch-chan me has hecho... [Lo interrumpo.] -Espera aun no terminaba de hablar y por cierto deberias de dejar de decirme asi o... o si no... [Me quede pensando con que lo amenazaria.] No me caso contigo.**

**- Ok Bit... Yui [Suspirando profundamente.] ¿Casi la riego, verdad?**

**- Si, pero no importa creo que me acostumbre... [El me miro muy raro, no de forma lujuriosa, si no feliz.] ¿sucede algo Raito-kun? [Pregunto antes de observar que Ayato intenta irse... ¿Por qué?.]**

**-Tengo que retirarme [Ayato trata de salir de la sala, pero Reiji lo detiene en la puerta.]**

**- Ayato... Lo siento [Le dice con pesar y tristeza en su voz.] Descansa... lo necesitaras.**

**-Adios chicos... nos vemos en la noche. [Dice antes de retirarse. Tengo que poner una excusa tengo que preguntarle el ¿Por qué su mirada?.]**

**- T...Tengo que ir al baño [Digo mas roja que un tomate maduro, pero fue lo unico que se ocurrio.] L...losiento.**

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Yo vi que Ayato salio al jardin, creo que a tomar aire, pero luego se encamino al cementerio, lo veo entrar a la capilla, lo sigo cautelosamente pero al entrar a esta el no estaba solo habia restos de la banca que estaba ahi echa pedazos completamente. Asi que volvi a buscarlo y lo encontre parado en el muelle, Mejor hablo con el, tomo fuerza de voluntad y aire, me acerco lentamente hacia el y lo tomo suavemente de la mano, el da un pequeño respingo, parece que no me sintio.

- ¿Qué te sucede Ayato-kun? [Le pregunto preocupada] ¿Te sientes bien? [Digo mientras coloco una mano sobre su mejilla.]

-No me toques [Apartando de un golpe mi mano y alejandose un poco de mi.] No me pasa nada y si estoy bien de echo super bien. [Dice muy serio y un poco enojado.]

- ¿Es por lo de la boda, no es cierto? [Le pregunto insistiendo en que esta mal.]

- ¿Eso acaso te importa?, ahora se que tenia falsas iluciones, tu me gustabas, pero Raito se entero mientras se lo decia a Reiji y Raito te pidio matrimonio justo el dia que tome valor para decirtelo [Me dijo sonrojado hasta la raiz de su cabello.]

- ¿E...Es enserio?, ¿Acaso estas jugando conmigo?, Si esta es una broma no es divertida y... [¿Pero qué demonios?.]

Ayato me tiro en el cesped, se puso sobre mi, me beso y despues bajo lentamente por mi cuello dando pequeños besos, hasta que lo mordio, yo solo solte un pequeño grito de dolor.

- Lo siento, solo queria beber una ultima vez de tu sangre... [Me dijo con una mirada de completa tristeza y dolor.] No te preocupes solo bebi un trago

- N..No importa puedes beber mas si quieres [Me miro confundido como diciendome ¿Estas segura?] V...Vamos antes de que me arrepienta [Le dije tan roja que de seguro srrebase el color de su cabello.]

- Esta bien si asi lo pides Chichinashi [Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.] Cerre los ojos esperando una mordida en el cuello, pero hasta que senti una gota de sangre saliendo de mis labios no me di cuenta de que los mordia, causando que Ayato me besara, pero este beso era tranquilo y con paciencia, despues de un rato, él trato de meter su lengua. ¿Que rayos me sucede?, ¿Acaso gemi?. Eso le dio acceso y despues de lo que me parecio una eternidad. Él se separo con la respiracion entrecortada.

-T...Tus labios son tan dulces, mucho mas que tu sangre [Dijo jadeando.] Por Kami, quisiera que no te casaras con él .

- N...No puedo el me ayudara a superar mi...mi dolor [Le digo con tristeza.]

- De acuerdo, entonces bebamos de tu sangre Chichinashi... [Me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada llena de lujuria.] Nunca pense qeu se atreveria a hacer algo asi de pervertido me beso el inicio de el pecho y despues me mordio y asi durante 5 minutos aproximadamente.

- Al parecer no eres tan plana [Dijo burlon.] Eso es fantastico, otra cosa por la cual amarte, pero creo que... [Lo interrumpio Raito con un gran golpe que lo mando directo al agua] ¡OYE! ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE SUCEDE? [Completamente furioso] ¡NO DEBISTEAVERLE PROPUESTO MATRIMONIO! ¡ELLA ERA, ES Y SERA MIA! ¡ELLA ME AMA!

- Aja, si, claro, y yo no soy un pervertido, Ayato-kun, ella aceptoser mi esposa, eso demuestra que no te amo,no te ama y no te amara, que solo eres un iluso. ¡Ella es mia! [Repuso orgulloso y altanero.]

- ¡CALLENSE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, NO SOY DE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS, NO SOY UN OBJETO, NI UN PREMIO POR EL CUAL COMPETIR, YO ELIJO A QUIEN AMO Y NADIE PODRA EVITAR MI DECISION! [Ambos me miraron estupefactos, creo que nunca me habian visto enojada.]

- ¡ME LARGO! [Grito Ayato completamente enojado.]

- Vamonos Yui, mi cuarto esta listo para los dos [Me quede con una cara de W.T.F] - V...Voy a dormir en mi habitacion lo siento aun no me acostumbro a estar junto ati [Digo antes de retirarme a mi habitacion.]

ANTES DEL AMANECER 3 SEMANAS DESPUES, 1 DIA PARA LA NO TAN ESPERADA BODA. -

Bueno, futura prometida, nos vemos mañana en nuestra gran boda [Dijo sonriendo pervertidamente.]

- Adios, Raito-kun hasta mañana [Le digo con una sonrisa falsa.] Ya estaba quedandome dormida, cuando de repente vinieron ami imagenes de la boda, todos morian, incluido

Ayato. - ¡AHHHH! uff fue solo una pesadilla [Digo aliviada recostandome de nuevo en el colchon.] Espero que eso no haya sido una premonicion. Sera una tarde bastante larga. [Suspiro pesadamente antes de caer de nuevo en brazos de morfeo.]

**A.- ¡CHAN, CHAN ,CHAN! los dejaremos con la duda LOL X3 ajajajajajajajajajajajajaja~ (Se oyen de fondo aun las risas histericas de Any)**

**V.- o.O...De acuerdo, creo que no se tomo sus pastillas [Rodando los ojos]**

**A.- Ufff, me temo que eso fue algo incomodo para los lectores ejejeje [Riendo nerviosa y roja como tomate]**

**V.- Si~... Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y ahora las preguntas que de seguro se van a hacer:**

**1.- ¿Yui en verdad se casara?**

**2.- ¿Ayato impedira la boda?**

**3.- ¿Haran cosas pervertidas Raito & Yui?**

**A.- ¡Todo eso y más en el siguiente capitulo!**

**V.- ¡Espera!**

**A.- ¿Qué?**

**V.- Dijiste que me darias la lista completa despues del fic...**

**A.- Ah~, Eso te lo doy en el sig cap "En una semana"**

**V.- ¡¿QUÉ?!**

**A.- ¡SAYONARA MINNA!**


	2. LA BODA Y UNA TRAICIÓN

**2.- LA BODA Y UNA TRAICION.**

AL DIA SIGUIENTE ¡BODA! [MISMA IGLESIA DONDE RAITO BEBIO DE MI SANGRE ¬.¬*]

-Bienvenidos hermanos, estamos reunidos el dia de hoy para la union de estos dos individuos en santo matrimonio- [Despues de escuchar eso voltee solo un poco el rostro y vi esos ojos del color del jade viendome con dolor, me perdi en ellos durante toda la ceremonia hasta que...]

- Sakamaki Raito ¿Aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa, en las buenas y en las malas en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la "muerte" los separe?-

-Acepto- [Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro]

-Komori Yui ¿Aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo, en las buenas y en las malas en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la "muerte" los separe?-

-A...acepto- [Digo con tristeza]

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta union que hable ahora... o que calle para siempre...-

Veo que Ayato trata de levantae la mano, le digo que si con los ojos, pero Reiji le susurra algo al oido, Ayato asiente y baja la mirada. Despues de un silencio muy incomodo...

-Bien entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-

-Pero por supuesto que si- [Contesto Raito y me besa con lujuria "Dios, ¿Como soportare esto?]

**_ESA MISMA NOCHE ¡SE ARRUINA TODO!_**

-Hola recien casada ¿A donde vas?- [Escucho una voz cargada de tristeza detras de mi, yo se de quien es esa voz pero no me atrevo a dar la vuelta para ver sus orbes verdes llenos de tristeza, estoy tan arrepentida]

-Ayato-san...- [Digo en un susurro. Estoy sorprendida de verlo aqui, pensaba que estaba en su habitacion, pues aunque paresca acosador de mi parte fui a su habitacion y le di un beso inocente en los labios antes de ir al pasillo en camino a la cocina] -S...solo iba por un poco de agua...-

-¿Esparciendo tu olor por toda mi habitacion, para luego darme un ''beso inocente que no sentiria?- [Pregunto con un tono ironico rodando los ojos]

Yo me puse del color de su cabello. Bueno, le di un beso, pero estaba tan calmado que realmente pense que estaba dormido profundamente. Veo como avanza hasta donde estoy parada y mis piernas se congelan en su sitio. Siento como mi cuerpo se paraliza y el corazon me da un vuelco al igual que mi estomago. Con uno de sus brazos me rodea la cintura y me pega a el por la espalda. Intento alejarme de el volteando y poniendo mis manos en su pecho, perro el me agarra por las muñecas y me deja inmovil, completamente a su merced y poniendo mis manos de tras de su cuello. Y acerca lentamente su rostro al mio.

-Parece que lo haces a proposito...- [Su aliento roza mi oido y un pequeño temblor se extiende por todo mi cuerpo] -Enloquecerme de esa manera con tu dulce aroma...-

-N...no es verdad yo jamas lo haria e...estoy casada...- [Menciono en hilo de voz]

-Eso es mentira... tu y yo sabemos muy bien que realmente no mas a Raito y me amas mas a mi que a cualquier otra persona en este mundo- [Ronronea acercandose peligrosamente a mi cuello] -En realidad te gusta que te muerda... ¿No es asi?... Eres una masoquista...-

Antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar senti como sus colmillos atravesaban delicadamente la piel de mi cuello, ahoge un gemido. Estuve apunto de volver a tratar de huir cuando una idea un poco pervertida aportada por una de las fantasias eroticas de mi ahora esposo se me ocurrio para ser soltada al fin. Con la cara del color de la grana, con lentitud me frote contra Ayato, provocando que de inmediato se excitara el me solto sorprendido, y me eche a reir al ver la cara que puso. ¿Tanto me deseaba Ayato, para excitarse asi de pronto?

-Tu te lo buscaste Yui Komori- [Dijo con una voz que hasta a Kanato le daria miedo]

-Jajajajajajaja... ¿Eh? S...sueltame- [Le suplique ya que era incomodo ser cargada en su hombro]

Supe que me llevaria a mi habitacion, era la mas alejada de todas.

-Se que te gustara- [Dijo con su mirada de un verde electrico lleno de pasion desbordante]

Solo dios sabe lo que me sucedera en esa habitacion.

Entramos a la habitacion y Ayato me lanzo a la cama, me dio la espalda y cerro la puerta con llave, despues se acerco lentamente hacia mi y me beso como la vez que me echo a la piscina lentamente pero esta vez en vez de darme aire me lo arrebato, yo siempre me pregunte porque las parejas siempre se quejaban de que se les acababa el aire cuando se besaban pero ahora lo entiendo la necesidad y el deseo hacen que cosas tan simples como el respirar sean imposibles, como ahora, ese beso no solo me robaba el aire si no tambien el alma despues de quitarme el camison dejo de besarme para dirigirse a mi cuello donde por 2da vez en la noche me mordio pero no bebio inmediatamente de mi sangre si no que dejo que corriera por mi cuello hasta mi pecho y empezo a lamer desde mi pecho hasta mi cuello para ahora si beber de mi sangre, pero cuando iba a penetrarme me dijo algo que me dejo helada e hizo que dejara de forcejear para safarme de su agarre...

-Te amo, siempre lo hare Yui, nunca lo dudes.- [Mirandome dulcemente]

-Yo tambien te amo Ayato- [Abrazandolo]

Despues de eso llore de felicidad pues le di mi pureza a la persona que mas eh mado porque Ayato fuel el primero en todo, en conocerme, en beber de mi sangre. en besarme, y ahora el primero en mi vida. Luego tod se volvio negro.

**Hola lindas personitas agradecemos sus reviews y por insistencia de nuestras hermanas no sanguineas cambiamos el nombre de la cuenta por V.A.N.E.R CHE-LOL y por esa razon si ven que cambio nuestro nombre no se extrañen es mas se nos hace que se va agregar otra hermana y cambiaremos de nuevo el nombre por V.A.N.E.R&MONICA por nuestra hermana Monica, ahora si agradecemos a: Romanticloverheart por su review que la verdad casi nos morimos porque sus fanfics: Mi decision y Regreso son nuestros favooritos y casi morimos por la impresion de echo con el correo te lo dijimos todo, hablando de eso matare a Any ahora que me acuerdo ¬¬ pero en fin gracias a todos por sus reviews con los qeu igualmente al ser novatas y que nos digan todo eso, uf bueno ya se las alargamos mucho en fin aqui las preguntas del capitulo:**

**1.- ¿Sera que Yui estara en una encrucijada o se volvio pendeja al casarse con Raito y rechazar a Ayato aun cuando le dijo esas palabras aunque algo posesivas hermosas? ****_Puede que si puede que no._**

**2.- ¿Ayato se volvio un romantico enpedernido? ****_Puede que si puede que no._**

**3.- ¿Raito sufrira al decubrir que cambiaron el sabor de la sangre de Yui? ****_Puede que si puede que no._**

**4.- ¿Necesitaran algun psicologo por leer estas pervertideses escritas por chicas de solo 14 años? ****_Eso si que es probable hasta nesesitaran un osito Teddy con la sangre de su difunta madre escondida dentro de el si es posible_****.**

**Todo eso y mas en la siguiente edicion de LA BODA.**

**A.- Sonaste como una maldita reportera...**

**V.- Callate!**

**N.- Siempre la misma con ustedes...**

**V&A.- ¡OYE! [Sacando la cola y la orejas]**

**E.- ¿Como pueden ser tan pervertidas?, aparte, ¿Por qeu no contestaron las preguntas en el anterior capitulo?**

**R.- Que flojera mejor a lo que vengo... Ah Eli lo de tu pregunta les dio flojera.[Echandole agua en un atomizador a Violinist y Any] Nos leemos bye.**

**V.A.N.E.R.- ¡BYE! **


	3. VISITAS INESPERADAS Y UNAS ACOSADORAS AL

**3.-VISITAS INESPERADAS Y UNAS ACOSADORAS AL ATAQUE.**

**_8 HORAS DESPUES_**

-Ahh! [Suspiro Ayato] Genial... el idiota de Raito ni por asomo te hara sentir mejor que yo, ¿No lo crees Chichinashi?... ups perdon es cierto acabo de descubrirlo no eres nada plana.

-Jajaja... muy gracioso... [Le digo sonrojada]

-¿Que piensas? [Me pregunta haciendo un mechon de mi cabello detras de mi oreja]

-Nada es... solo que... Raito se enterara que ya no soy virgen... [Le digo preocupada]

-No importa... te aseguro que te pedira el divorcio en... no se... 4 horas... [Dice con un tono burlon y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja] Bueno... vistete rapido no quiero llegar tarde a la reunion familiar Komori.

-¿A que te refieres? [Le pregunte sorprendida]

-Tus primas vienen de visita... ¿Que no te dije?... Creo que se me olvido [Dijo sonriendo]

-¡¿QUÉ?! [Grito a punto de desmayarme]

Se me cae el alma a los pies ella son incluso mas pervertidas que Raito exeptuando a Eli y no sera nada bueno que se burlen de los chicos en especial de Reiji o Subaru...

-¡YUI KOMORI, TU PADRE NOS ENVIO A BUSCARTE, Y POR CIERTO QUEREMOS CONOCER A ESOS 6 CHICOS SEXIS QUE ME DIJISTE!

**-**¡NO SEAS TAN ESCANDALOSA KUROMI!

-¡YO PUEDO GRITAR SI SE ME DA LA REGALADA GANA!

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**Gracias por sus reviews y sus tomatazos los queremos igualmente.**

**Preguntas:**

**1.- ¿Por qué tan corto el capitulo? **_Flojera mata imaginación_

**2.- ¿Raito realmente le pedira el divorcio a Yui en 4 horas? **_Puede que si puede que no_

**3.- ¿Por qué Yui tiene tantas primas? **_La familia se aparea como conejo_

**4.- ¿Acaso nos añadimos nosotras mismas al Fanfic? **_No como creen ¡SI!_


	4. LAS PRIMAS DE YUI KOMORI, LAS KITSUNE

_**4.- VISITAS INESPERADAS Y UNAS ACOSADORAS AL ATAQUE PARTE II**_

Todos los chicos aparecieron en la sala rodeando a Kuromi, Andre, Niebla, Eli y Rubi. Dios mio, porque mi padre las envió aquí.

-Santo dios, tenias razón prima, están bien buenos ¿Les puedo echar mano? Sobre todo al rubio [Dice Andre,con una sonrisa pervertida de oreja a oreja echándose a la espalda de Shu, y le susurra algo que lo hace abrir los ojos sorprendido y sonrojarse hasta la raíz de su cabello, rebasando el color del cabello de Ayato]

-Emm.. no gracias... [Le dice con un tono frio y perezoso] Estoy... bien

-Oh... vamos solo quiero echarte mano [Le dice pervertidamente]

-Entonces no te importara que beba de tu sangre [Le dice burlon acercando sus colmillos a la mano de Andre]

-¡Ya basta!, ¡Andre Komori, bajate de la espalda de Shu-san! [Le dije completamente avergonzada]

-Mou... ¿Pero, porque? , yo solo le quiero echar mano [Mordiendo el lobulo de la oreja de Shu]

-Ni de chiste- [Dice Subaru desapareciendo y reapareciendo detras de mi prima y jalandola con fuerza, separandola de Shu, tanta fuerza que la estampa contra la pared]

-¡ANDRE!- [Dijeron todas incluida yo mientras corriamos hasta ella]

-¿Estas bien?- [Pregunto Kuromi preocupada mientras la ayudaba a levantarse]

-Si gracias hermana- [Sonriendole pero al instante se le esfuma al ver a Subaru junto a ella]

-Te asesinare Albinito sadico- [Dice Kuromi con una voz llena de instinto asesino]

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme un cabello loca, ¿Quien rayos las envio? y ¿Por que?- [Dice Subaru enojado]

-Ya habia dicho que nuestro tio, el padre de Yui- [Dice Kuromi exasperada] -Y nos envio porque estaba preocupado y nos dijo: "Chicas, vayan y quedense con su prima, cuidenla y diganle que la quiero"-

-De echo aqui tengo una carta de el- [Dijo Niebla mostrandola]

-Entregamela a mi- [Dijo Reiji] -Por favor señoritas, siganme-

-Claro que si precioso, ¿Te puedo echar mano?- [Le pregunta Niebla de salir de nuestra vista]

-Niebla-oniisan- [Grita Eli mientras la ve con los ojos como platos mientras Andre rie, Kuromi niega con la cabeza y Rubi se rie a carcajadas]

Todos los que quedamos en la sala estabamos con los ojos como platos, y rojos como tomates. Subaru fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿En serio esas son tus primas?- [Me pregunto Subaru] -La seria es linda y todo pero... estan locas de remate [Dijo con una gota estilo anime]

- Coopero contigo hermano, estan locas, pero la que se me echo a la espalda tiene algo muy extraño en ella, no le dolio cuando la estrallaste contra la pared [Menciono Shuu con puro aire cientifico muy raro en el] Hmm..

- Yo tambien creo que esta loca [Dijo calmado Kanato] Inclusive creo que es mas masoquista que Yui-san, ¿No lo crees Teddy?, si a mi tambien me da miedo esa chica [Abrazando fuertemente a Teddy]

- La que se rio a carcajadas cuadno se retiraron es super linda, y tiene una sangre muy dulce mucho mas que la de Yui [Dijo Raito con una sonrisa pervertida]

- Bueno, creo que... [Espere ansiosa el comentario de Ayato] Es una pérvertida mucho mas que Raito, aparte ¿Que es eso de querernos echar mano? ... [Pregunto mas palido que de costumbre]

_**...**_

- ¡REIJI! [Gritaron todos al unisono muy asustados] (N/AS: ¿Tardaron mucho en darse cuenta? Quinteto de idiotas, umm esperen todos menos Subaru y Ayato che-LOL)

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**Gracias por sus reviews y sus tomatazos los queremoes igualmente.**

**Preguntas:**

**1.- ¿Que le habra echo Niebla a Reiji o Reiji a Niebla? **_Se sabra en el siguiente capitulo._

**2.- ¿Por que las envio el padre de Yui?**___Eso tambien se sabra en el siguiente capitulo._

**3.- ¿Reiji se podra sonrojar? **_Quien sabe, quien sabe._

**4.- ¿Quieres una galleta? **_Ok eso no tiene nada que ver pero tengo hambre._

**V.- ADIOS CHE LOL.**

**A.- MIAW KAWAI :3**

**N.- ADIOS...**

**E.- BAYS LOS QUELLO**

**R.- ADIOS GENTE RARA QUE GUSTA DEL ANIME.**

**M.- ADIOS PANDASPONICORNIOS.**

**A.- QUIERO LAS OREJAS DE VIOLINIST.**

**V.- DEJA MIS OREJAS!**


End file.
